


Sulla tua pelle

by titaniumlori



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumlori/pseuds/titaniumlori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygritte ha freddo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulla tua pelle

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt su cui è basata la fic è: "Jon Snow/Ygritte, Riscaldarsi"

La pelle di Ygritte è morbida e calda sotto le pellicce. Jon la bacia piano, sentendo la sua barba ruvida sfregare contro le guance della ragazza.

La pelle di Ygritte è bianca quanto è nero il mantello che Jon si sta togliendo, un giuramento che se ne va come neve al sole.

La pelle di Ygritte è piena di lentiggini e Jon vorrebbe baciarle una per una, ma le morde le labbra rosse come il vino che non avrebbe dovuto bere e vi insinua delicatamente la lingua.

Ygritte è bella, bella, bella. Ha i capelli rossi che le scendono lungo il corpo come fiamme roventi e Jon sa che sta per bruciare anche se potrebbe morire dal freddo. La sua erezione preme contro Ygritte e lei lo invita a entrare con un bacio. È calda, morbida e invitante quanto Jon si aspettava, un fuoco ardente che non accenna a spegnersi. Ygritte gli pianta le unghie nella schiena per impedirsi di gridare dal piacere, mentre Jon continua a morderla e a pensare di poterla possedere, lei che è libera come il vento.

Vengono insieme, gemendo l’uno contro la pelle dell’altra. Jon guarda Ygritte e sa che quello che hanno appena fatto non si ripeterà; Ygritte si è avvicinata a lui solo per riscaldarsi. 


End file.
